1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holiday displays and more specifically to a flying decoration, which includes a system controller having automatic travel distance calibration.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent application no. 2002/0095833 to Rutkoske discloses a flying ghosts movable ornamental display. Patent application no. 2010/0099506 to Tenbrunsel discloses an apparatus for circulating novelty figures.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a flying display, which includes a system controller having automatic travel distance calibration, a line tensioning device and at least one object mount for shuttling an object back and forth in a substantially linear motion.